


交易（上篇，ABO，庭审背景）

by lastrosa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-08-27 02:33:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16693774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastrosa/pseuds/lastrosa
Summary: 我研究了半天没找到神兽2的TAG是怎么回事……简直摸不着头脑A！GG X O！AD因为是紧急搬家，之前的摘要都丢了Orz反正搬完就是胜利





	1. Chapter 1

时值1946年春。  
白昼随着太阳直射点的北移而渐渐变长，当格林德沃这天回到家的时候，太阳甚至还没有完全下山。终于将整个欧洲踩在脚下的黑魔王不无得意地看到自己的俘虏安静地坐在起居室的沙发里。落日的余晖从落地窗里照进来，他的阿不思无害地沉思着，一半的身影掩没在背光的阴影中。  
——即使以格林德沃的挑剔眼光来看，这也完全称得上一幅画了。  
然而当他换了衣服，坐到阿不思对面后，阿不思仍然抚着隆起的腹部沉思着，完全无视他的存在，这就有些不大妙了。  
格林德沃不甘寂寞地清清嗓子，向他的王后索取一些关注：“是什么令你这样苦恼，我的爱人？”  
阿不思纡尊降贵地看了他一眼，格林德沃这戏剧性的表演也没能使他露出一丝笑意。  
而自认宽宏大量的格林德沃也无意和他怀了孕的Omega计较态度问题，他主动越过茶几（顺便瞥了一眼那上面的报纸），拉着阿不思的手站起来：“就算你生我的气也没必要这样惩罚自己，该是晚饭的时候了，你难道不想想我们的孩子？”

在这一年的新年过后，人们似乎终于从那一场震惊整个欧洲魔法界的荒唐庭审中回过神来，开始发出质疑。这些质疑声随着格林德沃的沉默和邓布利多的避居不出愈演愈烈，甚至演化出了甚嚣尘上的阴谋论。邓布利多的名字从未这样频繁地出现在报纸上，他昨天被捧成正面迎战黑魔王的勇士，今天就被诬为格林德沃在同盟方的卧底和地下情人，明天也许就会成为连接同盟和格林德沃的和平桥梁。健忘的人们逐渐忘记了他的学术成就和政治观点，开始不遗余力地挖掘他过去的私生活，恨不得举着放大镜去观察他走过的每一条路上是否还留着他和格林德沃偷情的证据。  
晚餐桌上的气氛有些沉默，当最后一道甜品也出现在桌上之后，格林德沃似乎毫不经意地挑起了话题，说：“今天英国派人来了，说‘希望见一见邓布利多教授，向他致以问候’。”他惟妙惟肖地模仿了那位使者的腔调。  
阿不思盯着他看了一会儿，肯定地说：“汤姆·里德尔。”随即索然无味地放下了伸向甜品的勺子，他知道魔法部想从他身上榨取点什么。  
格林德沃敏锐地捕捉到了他的情绪变化，于是他话锋一转：“最近有人到处宣传说当时的庭审有猫腻，呼吁重审，你怎么想？”  
阿不思强忍着胃里的翻腾——一想到重审可能让他在全欧洲的巫师面前再次把那些不堪回首的过往翻出来任凭讯问他就难受——说：“你是真的想让我见英国魔法部的人吗？”  
“阿不思，阿不思，”格林德沃举着红酒杯，唱歌似地说着，“你真的想要重审吗？虽然我并不介意，可这对我们都并无好处呀。”  
“是吗？”阿不思冲他露出一个冷淡的笑容，“我无所谓，反正我也没什么可失去的了。”  
格林德沃的脸立刻变青了。  
阿不思的心情终于因为格林德沃铁青的脸色而好转了——没办法，这是他目前为数不多的乐趣了——他重新拿起勺子伸向布丁。  
格林德沃盯着他看了一会儿，决定抛出一个筹码：“三天前我的人在法国边境截获到了蒙塔古·诺特，你认识这个人吗？鉴于全英国的适龄巫师几乎都是你的学生。这消息目前还没对外公布，不过看在你是我亲爱的的份上，我决定先透露给你。”  
阿不思觉得嘴里的布丁变得苦涩，他默不作声地咽了下去，双手交叠放在胸前：“所以？”  
他竖起防备的样子真迷人。格林德沃这样想着，他倾身靠过去，手摸上了阿不思的脸：“他声称他持有一份名单，里面包含了全部潜伏在圣徒中的间谍。”  
阿不思的眼神立刻犀利起来，他抬起脸避开了格林德沃的手，向后靠在椅背上：“那么你想从我这儿得到什么？”  
“一切。”格林德沃回答，他起身走到阿不思身边，不容拒绝地把阿不思困在原地，攫取一个吻。  
阿不思的嘴唇上还带着布丁的甜味，格林德沃恋恋不舍地舔了一会儿，才把舌头伸进阿不思的嘴里。  
阿不思没有多作抵抗，事实上他现在确实需要格林德沃的信息素，他能感到格林德沃的手安慰性地抚摸着他的肚子，这让他感到某种安心的困倦。  
这个吻结束的时候，阿不思湛蓝的眼睛已经有些湿润了，瞪着人的样子威慑力大减，格林德沃有些心痒，他搂着阿不思提出交易：“我可以把那个英国崽子交给你，随你处置。威森加摩会派一名书记员带着记者来，你得同意放弃上诉。”  
“是吗？你不需要那份名单？”阿不思的声音里带着某种慵懒的意味，肚子里的那个小东西像个无底洞，吸取着他的养分和精力。  
“我的阿不思，我如今还要担心什么间谍呢？我只需要担心你。”格林德沃拉着他的手吻了吻，语气甜蜜地说，“不必担心我的诚意，要知道，你可掌握着我的心呢。”

当晚格林德沃爬上床的时候，阿不思已经快睡着了。  
“你真让我伤心。”格林德沃恼人地骚扰着他，亲吻着阿不思的脸颊，“你有了孩子就不爱我了。”  
阿不思睁开眼睛盯了他一眼，这一眼中包含了年长者某种居高临下的审视和无奈，但阿不思什么都没有说。  
格林德沃小心地躺下，阿不思的肚子阻隔了他们的亲近，但他今天下定了决心要得到点什么：“我想要你。”  
阿不思微微皱着眉，他能感到格林德沃的势在必得，现在拒绝对方当然是不智的，况且……他不能说自己毫无渴望。  
“我保证不会伤到我们的孩子。”格林德沃轻声说，他拉着阿不思的手放到自己的胯下，“帮帮我，阿尔？”  
阿不思有些恍惚，格林德沃看起来真诚极了，一如某个夏天夜晚潜入他卧室的少年，他犹疑着，顺着格林德沃的意思，慢慢动作了起来。

阿不思喘着气，格林德沃火热的嘴唇碰触着他的，而他的手也握着格林德沃滚烫的欲望，连他自己的身体也是滚烫的。格林德沃的手安慰性地爱抚着他，他沉浸在Alpha的信息素中，本性中的不屈安静地蛰伏着。  
格林德沃凑得离他近极了，深蓝的眼睛专注地凝视着他，让人产生某些有关爱情的不切实际的错觉。  
“你不该……”这样看着别人，阿不思下意识地无声喃喃着，这是他很久以前就想对格林德沃说的话。  
“我不该什么？”格林德沃低声问道，他搂着阿不思，手探进了阿不思温暖的腿间。  
现在的阿不思比以往更容易动情，像是枝头挂着的沉甸甸的果子，已经熟透糜烂，随时会流出汁液来。  
——而我是唯一能拥有他的人。格林德沃几乎是洋洋得意地这样想着。

阿不思紧绷的身体很快放松了下来，他顺从地靠在格林德沃的怀里接受他的爱抚。  
这也是阴谋的一部分。他昏昏沉沉地想着，不管格林德沃的手段是怀柔还是强硬，最终的目的都是一样的。  
他看起来活像个殉道的圣人。黑魔王这样想道，不甘寂寞地试图用自己的舌头撬开他的牙关。  
阿不思连呼吸都发着颤，信息素带来的情欲把他的理智搅成了一锅粥，他张开了嘴，接受格林德沃那让人头晕目眩的吻。

这个吻结束的时候，阿不思看起来已经完全迷醉了，他湛蓝的眼睛里氤氲着暧昧的水汽，完全没有了几个小时前的冷淡和犀利。  
格林德沃从未在发情期之外的时候见到这样的阿不思，他的内心罕见地被某种柔软的情愫充满了，连手上爱抚的动作都变得和缓起来。  
“舒服吗？”黑魔王这样关怀着他的情人，他暂时忽略了自己尚未得到满足的下身。  
阿不思轻哼着，双腿夹紧了格林德沃的手。  
格林德沃发出一串笑声，转而亲吻着阿不思的额头，手指灵活地按揉着他的敏感点。孕期的Omega的身体比以往更热，但Alpha凶暴的欲望竟然在这样的信息素中平复了下去。  
“你想要吗？”阿不思用一种梦呓般的语气问他。  
格林德沃几乎有些受宠若惊了，他小心翼翼地摸了下阿不思微凸的小腹：“如果你愿意的话……”  
阿不思没作声，只是勾着他的脖子索取了一个蜻蜓点水的吻。


	2. 交易（下篇，ABO，庭审背景）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 交易的下篇

这和他预想的完全不一样。  
格林德沃进入阿不思的身体时这样想着，即使是那个夏天，他们之间的性爱也是充满着汗水和激情的，但这样温柔暧昧的体验却从没有过。  
阿不思侧躺着，一条腿被他架在腰间，赤褐色的长发凌乱地黏在身上。从格林德沃的角度能看见阿不思瘦削苍白的肩胛骨，像是稍稍用力就会粉碎一般的脆弱。  
这是他爱的人。  
格林德沃从未这样清楚地意识到这一点，他握住了阿不思的一只手，缓慢地抽送起来。  
阿不思发出某种音调柔媚的呻吟，他下意识地抓紧了格林德沃的手，柔和的快感像潮水一般淹没了他。他暂时放弃了那些有关阴谋和政治的思考，沉溺在情欲之中。  
“我的阿尔……”格林德沃叹息似的说着，他拨开阿不思的头发，亲吻他汗湿的肩膀。  
这像是一个美梦——仿佛他们之间从未有过裂痕，没有相隔着一道海峡，无数的鲜血和人命，政治理想和手段的冲突——他们仍然像那个夏天一样，亲密无间，不分彼此。  
“我爱你。”有一股冲动驱使着格林德沃这样说道，他知道现在不是什么好时机，他将暴露自己的弱点，失去一切可以利用的筹码。但名为爱的野兽已经在他心中徘徊太久了，他无法再忍受下去。  
阿不思温柔地注视着他，年长的Omega再次勾住了Alpha的脖子，把他带进了一个不含情欲的吻。

阿不思在高潮来临的时候昏睡了过去，他目前的精力和体力不足以支撑他进行这样的情事。  
格林德沃体贴地退了出来，射在了阿不思腿间。他用一块柔软的手帕擦掉了那些液体，心满意足地躺在了阿不思身边。  
四十六年过去了，盖勒特·格林德沃终于找回了他失落的珍宝。  
——黑魔王终将得到他所想要的一切。

 

这年三月的最后一天，蒙塔古·诺特被从纽蒙伽德里提了出来。  
他被魔咒剥夺了视力，由两个身形高大的圣徒架着，幻影移行到了某个地方。沉重的大门在前方打开，他闻到了轻微的、陈旧的灰尘的气味，然后被粗暴地塞进了某个狭小的地方。  
他知道自己终于得到了这个机会。

“你真的不用我陪你进去？”格林德沃亲昵地为阿不思整了整斗篷的系扣，把情人赤褐色的长发塞进布料之下。  
“免了，我不相信你。”阿不思避开了格林德沃有意无意触碰他脸颊的手指，神色冷淡地说。  
——他们正站在某条走廊上，墙的另一侧就是他即将审问诺特的地方，两名圣徒现在正站在门口守卫，尽管他们都沉默地目视前方，阿不思并不习惯在外人面前和格林德沃这样亲密。  
“你又伤了我的心。”格林德沃凑近了说道，阿不思突然想起那个意乱情迷的夜晚，脸色有些红了。  
“注意安全，我就等在门外，亲爱的。”  
阿不思点了点头。  
格林德沃握着他的手，亲吻了一下阿不思的指尖，为他戴上了斗篷的帽子。  
阿不思走到门前，向守卫在门口的圣徒点头致意。

蒙塔古再次听见了大门打开的声音。  
“咒立停。”一个中年人的声音慢吞吞地说。  
诺特抬起头，他的视线仍然很模糊，他暗地里咒骂起了下黑手的圣徒。他发现自己正坐在一个类似魔法部审判庭的笼子里，数十根魔杖从笼子的缝隙里对准了他。  
一个披着斗篷的高个子从高处走下，坐在了第三排的位子上。  
“你是谁？我要见格林德沃。”蒙塔古倨傲地说，“除非格林德沃来，否则我什么都不会说。”  
“……我就是格林德沃。”高个子男人说道，他的脸隐没在黑暗之中。  
“统治欧洲大陆的黑魔王难道还不敢以真面目示人吗？”蒙塔古激将道。  
对方向后靠在了椅背上，语音带着某种懒洋洋的腔调：“躲在英伦三岛上，只敢借刀杀人的老鼠难道有资格和我说话？”  
蒙塔古一瞬间暴起，随即被自动射出的几道咒语射中，痛苦地跌回椅子上呻吟着。  
“我其实不想见你，事到如今，几个藏在圣徒中的间谍还能有什么作用？”“格林德沃”傲慢地说，“就算是你的那个‘主人’，”他说到这里的时候带上了某种讥诮的语气，“他也没有资格站在我面前。”  
蒙塔古的额头上青筋暴起，他咬着牙重新坐了起来，仇恨地注视着“格林德沃”。  
“你以为我不知道里德尔的野心吗？借我的手除掉你们的绊脚石，想要成为第二个黑魔王？感谢你们的幼稚，至少提供了我今天的笑料。”“格林德沃”讽刺地说。  
“不许——诋毁——我们伟大的——主人！”蒙塔古突然站起来握着笼子的栏杆大吼道，再一次被数道咒语击中，他倒下的时候撞歪了椅子，身体不自觉地抽搐道。  
“格林德沃”施施然站了起来：“看来我没必要在这儿呆下去了，一只老鼠带领着一群疯子，我一定是被你传染了才会在这里浪费时间。”  
“等等——你难道不想知道圣徒里潜伏的间谍是谁吗！”诺特大喊着。  
“事到如今，是什么给了你们我还需要知道间谍是谁的错觉？间谍能起什么作用？战争已经结束了，整个欧洲大陆都在圣徒的统治下，间谍毫无用处。你自以为的筹码其实一文不值。”“格林德沃”冷漠地说，“比起格林德沃，你们——汤姆——你们还是太幼稚了。”  
“你不是格林德沃，你是谁！”诺特跳起来，失控地大吼大叫着。  
不祥的绿光在几根对准这疯狂的囚徒的魔杖尖端凝聚起来。  
男人摘下了兜帽，湛蓝的眼睛冷得像冰：“你是我的学生，我实在不希望你们走上这样一条道路。”  
“邓布利多——”诺特再一次跳了起来，他的手甚至从笼子的缝隙里伸了出去，像是要把面前这可恨的敌人抓在手里捏碎。  
绿光闪过，囚徒倒下的身体撞翻了椅子，这次他没能再爬起来。  
阿不思闭上了眼睛，这不是他第一次面对学生的死亡，但他的胃部不适地翻腾着，他下意识地撑住了桌子。  
“阿不思？出了什么事？”格林德沃扣着门，“阿不思？”  
阿不思踉跄着走上楼梯，门打开的那一瞬间，他像是昏暗的地狱回到了人间。

4月1日下午，阿米莉亚·博恩斯提着她的手提箱，和一名《预言家日报》的记者一起来到了格林德沃庄园。  
她站在庄园门口，深呼吸了几下，还是遏制不住心中的紧张——她毕竟去年才刚刚从霍格沃茨毕业，作为威森加摩法庭的书记员参与去年那一场诉讼已经超出了她的承受能力，现在她马上就要去直面令整个欧洲闻风丧胆的黑魔王，这让她压力更大了。  
她忍不住看了一眼随行的记者古费先生，他看起来最多二十出头，正神经质地一次次检查着自己的相机。阿米莉亚不由得苦笑了一下，看来他也和自己一样是个愣头青，被办公室里的老狐狸们合伙踢出来做这件吃力不讨好的事情。  
——阿米莉亚今天早上去上班才接到通知，让她放下手上的一切工作，马上带着诉讼文件来德国，她感觉自己被人阴了。  
大门内不远处的一座小房子里走出了一个人，他穿着不祥的黑衣，胸前挂着闪闪发光的银色三角，为他们打开了门。  
“格林德沃先生正在等你们。”他冷冰冰地说。  
阿米莉亚僵硬地点了点头，跟在了他的身后。

直到她坐进了庄园主宅客厅的沙发里，阿米莉亚还是没能摆脱上午接到通知时就从天而降的不真实感，她使劲儿盯着面前的茶杯，似乎想从那些漂浮着打着转的茶叶里看到自己的未来——她第一次这么痛恨自己当年没选占卜课。  
十五分钟之后，格林德沃先生和邓布利多教授才姗姗来迟。  
阿米莉亚立刻站了起来，却在称呼上卡了壳，她是否也该称邓布利多教授为格林德沃先生呢？  
所幸邓布利多教授没有计较这些，他抬起手示意她们坐下，脸色看起来颇为和煦。  
然而阿米莉亚，她的目光忍不住地往邓布利多教授的腰身上瞟，这严重地影响了她的专业性，她觉得自己现在看起来活像个傻子。  
邓布利多穿了一件宽松的银灰色长袍，几乎看不出身形的变化，只有他坐下时格林德沃扶着他后腰处的动作才能看出些端倪。  
“我和我的丈夫都完全明白两位的来意，那么，开始吧。”格林德沃气定神闲地说。  
阿米莉亚狠狠掐了下自己，把那些胡思乱想从脑海中赶出去，她打开自己的手提箱，取出文件，清了清嗓子，开始宣读：  
“尊敬的阿不思·珀西瓦尔·伍尔夫里克·布莱恩·邓布利多：  
针对您于1945年12月向威森加摩国际法庭提出的，盖勒特·格林德沃对您实施非法拘禁、限制人身自由、诬陷、诽谤等多项罪名，威森加摩特别法庭于1945年12月23日已作出判决，裁定盖勒特·格林德沃罪名不成立，撤销一切指控。如您对判决不服，根据《国际巫师诉讼法》《英国Omega巫师保护法》、《英国巫师婚姻法》等相关法律，您有权在180天内提起上诉。”  
邓布利多教授看了她一眼，阿米莉亚突然获得了一点勇气，她想起自己在N.E.W.Ts考试前的最后一堂变形课下课时，她交上了自己的作业，她发誓那是自己学习变形术以来的最高水准，那时候邓布利多教授也是这么看着她。  
“那么我放弃上诉。”邓布利多向后靠了靠，这姿势让他的腹部不可避免地显出了形状，“需要我签什么文书吗？”  
非常奇怪的，阿米莉亚突然感到了难过。  
邓布利多笑了，他转头看向一边的格林德沃：“我想和博恩斯小姐出去走走。”  
阿米莉亚感到旁边的古费先生不安地动了动，他至今还没能插上一句话，不免有些急切，然而他的勇气显然不足以支撑他向面前这两位先生提出要求。  
格林德沃不置可否，只说：“花房的紫罗兰不错。”  
“古费先生，很抱歉我不接受拍照。”邓布利多缓慢地站起身，“和他谈谈，盖勒特，他也有采访的任务呢，但别吓坏他。他也是我的学生。”  
“全英国的人都是你的学生。”格林德沃颇为不满地嘀咕道。  
现在他们看起来确实像是一对正常的巫师伴侣了，谁能想象他们去年年底还在对簿公堂呢？阿米莉亚不免有些疑惑，但她乖乖地闭着嘴，一个字都没有说。

他们漫步在芬芳的花香中。  
阿米莉亚感到困惑，但她清楚自己的困惑不合时宜，事实上整个威森加摩的人几乎都在祈祷邓布利多不要上诉，这些天扔进魔法部大厅里许愿喷泉的金币是过去的十倍以上。  
“我放弃上诉完全出于自愿。”邓布利多突然说，“你不必难过。”  
阿米莉亚有些吃惊，她没想到邓布利多教授竟然会反过来安慰她。  
“如果您上诉的话，也不是全无胜算……”她小声说。  
“没关系，盖勒特不会知道我们在这儿说了什么。”邓布利多说，“你有什么想问的就问吧。”  
阿米莉亚想起了办公室里那些自以为掌握了真相的巫师，他们背地里的窃窃私语和意味不明的窃笑，她突兀地问：“您真的签了那份婚姻缔结文件吗？”她马上意识到了自己的冒昧，连连摆手，“对不起，我太冒昧了，您不用回答我。”  
“问题不是是否，问题是，怎样……”邓布利多的目光落在了虚空处的某个点，“当然，现在追究这个问题为时已晚。博恩斯小姐，我们必须向前看。”  
阿米莉亚紧紧抿着嘴唇，一言不发。  
邓布利多摇了摇头，她才刚刚工作不久，对波云诡谲的局势和人生的无奈还了解不深。  
“如果你真的那么想帮助我，那么我这里确实有一件事需要你去做。当然，你也可以拒绝我。”邓布利多驻足在一片开得热烈的紫罗兰前，从这里能看到三层楼的庄园主宅，它完全是个庞然大物，看得人喘不过气来。  
“我会尽我的全力。”阿米莉亚立刻说，她一直不那么赞同格林德沃的观点，是个潜在的反圣徒者。  
“你对汤姆·里德尔先生怎么看？”邓布利多问她。  
“里德尔先生……”阿米莉亚的眉毛拧成一团，一时间竟然找不出合适的形容，“他现在是魔法法律执行司司长助理，他……很奇怪。”  
“那么……”邓布利多略带吃力地弯下腰，摘取了一朵怒放的紫罗兰，轻轻嗅着。

他们在不久后回到了主宅的客厅。古费先生看起来已经完全被格林德沃征服了，他两眼放光地听着格林德沃侃侃而谈，速记羽毛笔飞快地记录着，差点没注意到回来的两人。  
邓布利多看起来对此并不意外，他坐回了格林德沃身边，接过了阿米莉亚递来的文件看了看，把其中一份给了格林德沃：“看来这需要我们分别签字。”  
格林德沃爽快地签下了自己的名字，他的另一只手搭在邓布利多身后的沙发靠背上，看起来志得意满。  
但这些都已经无法影响阿米莉亚了，她的心中沉甸甸地装满了邓布利多对她交付的嘱托，她沉稳地接过两人签过字的文件，装回了自己的手提箱里，礼貌地向他们告别。  
旧的战争尚未结束，新的战争已经吹响号角。

【交易·END】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 庭审的剧情在这里暂时告一段落，后续还没想到足够带感的新剧情……不过这两个人目前暂时达到了一定的平衡，这种还算和睦的关系会维持到下一件打破他们温情面具的事情发生，从剧情时间线上来说应该不会太远
> 
> 这个系列写得太早了，不一定会有神兽系列角色出场
> 
> 以后可能会考虑开一个新的系列然后继续年更……？


End file.
